Шми Скайуокер-Ларс
|цвет волос=Коричневый |цвет глаз=Карие |Эпох=Восход Империи |принадлежность= *Магазин Уотто * Семья Скайуокеров }} Шми Скайуокер-Ларс ( ) — женщина, человек, мать Энакина Скайуокера. Значительную часть свой жизни была рабыней. Хотя рабство запрещено законами Республики, эти законы распространялись не на все части галактики; и, хотя не слишком дорогостоящие дроиды могли выполнять тяжёлую работу не хуже людей, живые рабы пользовались немалым спросом в мирах Внешнего Кольца, так как придавали своим владельцам особый престиж. Когда-то тешившая себя ложными надеждами о свободе, Шми наконец смирилась со своей участью, обретя утешение в своем сыне, Энакине. Шми и Энакин жили в рабском квартале Мос-Эспа, в одной из глинобитных хижин, сгрудившихся на окраине города. Шми всегда чувствовала, если её сын находился рядом, даже когда не видела и не слышала его. Разбираться в технике Шми научил один из её прежних хозяев, Пи-Липпа, который даже собирался даровать ей свободу. Но, к сожалению, Пи-Липпа умер до того, как успел осуществить свое намерение, и Шми была продана новому хозяину. Когда Шми не была занята работой в лавочке Уотто, ей позволяли подрабатывать ремонтом и чисткой техники. В 32 ДБЯ её сына Энакина освободил Квай-Гон Джинн, а она осталась одна. В 22 ДБЯ её поймали тускены, которые пытали и били её. Она погибла на руках своего сына. Биография Ранняя жизнь (72-66 ДБЯ) Шми родилась в 72 ДБЯ на неизвестной планете. Во время путешествия по Внешнему Кольцу родители маленькой Шми, которой тогда было уже шесть лет, были захвачены пиратами. Девочка была разлучена с семьей и продана в рабство. Жизнь в качестве раба (66-32 ДБЯ-? (между 32 и 22 ДБЯ) Все свое детство она провела в скитаниях от одной звёздной системы к другой, перебывав на службе у множества хозяев всевозможных рас и видов, использовавших её в качестве домашней прислуги. Когда Шми повзрослела, её лишили статуса служанки, отправив на чёрную работу. thumb|left|230px|Шми с новорождённым Энакином В это время Шми поняла, что беременна, родила сына и назвала его Энакином. Она говорила, что Энакин был зачат без отца, но не объясняла, как это произошло. Тем не менее, она обрадовалась его рождению и вырастила его. Три года спустя она с сыном попала в собственность криминального авторитета, хатта Гардуллы Старшего на Татуине. Гардулла была жестокой хозяйкой и не заботилась о безопасности Энакина и Шми, вследствии чего позволила молодому Скайуокеру участвовать в Бунта Ив Классик, полагая, что тот никогда не победит. После того как Гардулла проспорила, Шми и Энакин перешли в собственность мусорщика Уотто. Как и Гардулла, Уотто часто оказывался довольно жестоким, редко показывая свою более мягкую сторону. Под присмотром Уотто они смогли позволить себе простые роскоши, и у них появилось немного личных вещей. Когда Шми была свободна от заданий Уотто, она тратила всё своё время на заботу о сыне-непоседе. Чиня детали для Уотто или помогая кому-то в беде, Энакин часто попадал в неприятности. Шми мало что делала, чтобы успокоить сына, но она начала бояться, что однажды потеряет его. У них было мало денег, но Энакин постоянно дарил матери маленькие подарки, чтобы показать свою любовь. В свободное время он строил разные приспособления и продавал их, чтобы облегчить работу Шми. Одним из таких приспособлений был протокольный дроид, которого Энакин собрал из деталей, найденных на свалке Уотто. thumb|240px|Шми у кровати сына Шми стала опасаться за умения Энакина и пыталась скрыть их от Уотто, но она не смогла скрыть его навык пилота. После того как Уотто случайно узнал об этом навыке, он позволил мальчику продолжить практиковаться, надеясь, что он сможет извлечь из этого прибыль. Энакин оказался отличным пилотом, хотя он ни разу не смог закончить гонку. К счастью для Шми, за исключением нескольких ушибов, Энакин всегда выходил невредимым из гонки, но она ненавидела смотреть на то, с какой скоростью он летает на своём поде, и называла состязания «Эти ужасные гонки». Она желала лучшей жизни для сына. Исполнение мечты Однажды вернувшись в лачугу, в которой Шми жила со своим сыном, она встретила там рыцаря-джедая Квай Гон-Джинна и его спутников с Набу: Падме Амидалу, Джар-Джар Бинкса и астромеханического дроида R2-D2. Она проявила гостеприимство и предложила группе остаться у неё и переждать песчаную бурю, которая накрыла Мос-Эспа. Как и Энакин, она думала, что незнакомцы прилетели на Татуин, чтобы освободить рабов. Они рассказали Энакину, почему они застряли на Татуине на пути к Корусанту, где у них была дипломатическая миссия. Энакин предложил своим новым друзьям отремонтировать их корабль, готовя план, согласно которому Квай-Гон должен был проспонсировать его участие в Бунта Ив Классик. Когда Шми не согласилась, Энакин процитировал ей её же слова про необходимость помогать другим. thumb|left|220px|Беседа Шми и Квай-Гона Пока Энакин доделывал свой под, Шми рассказала Квай-Гону о чyдесном рождении Энакина. Когда Квай-Гон сказал, что присутствие Силы в нём очень сильно, она с надеждой спросила, не сможет ли он помочь её сыну. Но вместо того ответа, на который она надеялась, мастер-джедай сказал, что он не намерен освобождать рабов. На следующий день Шми сопровождала группу на Бунта Ив Классик, где она издалека напряжённо наблюдала за гонкой. Она не знала, что до начала гонки Квай-Гон заключил пари с Уотто на свободу этих двух рабов, но Уотто отказался, сказав, что ни один корабль не стоит их обоих. Когда Уотто бросил кости, чтобы решить, кого из этих двух освободить, Квай-Гон использовал Силу, чтобы подстроить результат и освободить Энакина, так как он был заинтересован в мальчике. Энакин выиграл гонку и, следовательно, свою свободу. Шми нашла Энакина в толпе поклонников и сказала ему, как она им гордится. thumb|200px|Расставание Шми с сыном После гонки Квай-Гон сказал Шми, что Энакин свободен, но её освободить не удалось. Энакин должен был стать джедаем. Шми скрепя сердце позволила сыну уйти. Она посоветовала Энакину оставить её, сказав, что её будущее было на Татуине. Эти слова побудили Энакина отправиться с мастером-джедаем, но перед уходом он сказал, что вернётся и освободит мать. Пока её сын был падаваном, Шми работала у Уотто. Но Уотто перестал вести себя грубо и стал уважать Шми, и даже относиться ей с каким-то подобием ревности (иногда сама Шми защищала Уотто от обнаглевших покупателей). Жена Клигга Ларса (? — 22 ДБЯ) и смерть thumb|left|200px|Пленение Шми таскенами Шми купил фермер Клигг Ларс, освободил и женился на ней (что самое удивительное, Уотто пришел на свадьбу своей бывшей рабыни).Дух Татуина В 22 ДБЯ её похитил народ песков. Шми жестоко пытали. Энакин, ставший падаваном, прилетел на Татуин, узнав, что его мать похитили, пытался спасти её, но опоздал — она умерла у него на руках. Он отомстил за неё, перебив всех тускенов, не пощадив ни женщин, ни детей. За кулисами В кинофильмах «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» роль Шми Скайуокер исполнила шведская актриса театра и кино Пернилла Аугуст. Она же озвучила персонажа в эпизоде «Повелители» мультсериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». В [[Star Wars. Episode I: The Phantom Menace (игра)|видеоигре Star Wars. Episode I: The Phantom Menace]] Шми Скайуокер озвучивает Кэролайн Сеймур. Во время прохождения уровня Encounter in the Desert игрок, управляя Квай-Гоном Джинном, может убить Шми Скайуокер, что противоречит каноничному развитию событий. Появления * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Anakin's Fate» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» / comic / junior novel / video game / PhotoComic * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн» * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» * «Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник королевы Амидалы» * * «Планета-бродяга» * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * «Jedi Quest 1» * «Jedi Quest 2» * «Странствия джедая: Путь ученика» * «Странствия джедая: По следам джедая» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня» * «Странствия джедая: Последняя битва» * «Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls» * «Преддверие бури» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» / novel / comic / junior novel / PhotoComic * «SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля» * * «Испытание джедаев» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * * * * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * * «Star Wars: Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke» * «Star Wars: Kenobi» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «The Last One Standing» * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 1: Измена, часть 1» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * * * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Дух Татуина» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» }} Неканоничные появления * «Dear Anakin» * * «Perfect Evil» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-» * «Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey» Источники * «Star Wars Trivial Pursuit» * * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' reference book * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace The Official Souvenir Magazine» * «Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам «Скрытой угрозы»» * «Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace» * * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide» * * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Scrapbook» * * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * * * * «Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «The Skywalker Family Album» * «Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones» * * * * * * * * * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Vader: The Ultimate Guide» * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition» * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 3» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * * * * «Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * «Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide» * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Семья Ларсов Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Умершие в 22 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Татуине Категория:Люди